Statement of the Technical Field
The invention relates to secure embedded devices comprising secure non-volatile memory features. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for downloading code (e.g., a boot-loader program and an initial program loader) and/or data into one or more secure non-volatile memories during a manufacturing or personalization process.
Description of the Related Art
There are many manufacturing systems known to those having ordinary skill in the art for manufacturing conventional secure embedded devices. Such manufacturing systems generally comprise a computing device communicatively coupled to Automatic Test Equipment or smart-card pre-personalization equipment. Such conventional secure embedded devices include, but are not limited to, smart cards, personal digital assistants (PDAs), handheld communication devices, and general purpose computers. These conventional secure embedded devices typically comprise various security features, such as a secure non-volatile memory feature. The secure non-volatile memory feature is enabled by the scrambling and/or ciphering of code and/or data prior to being written to a secure non-volatile memory of a secure embedded device. This scrambling and/or ciphering process is typically performed during a device testing stage or device personalize stage of a manufacturing process.